Æææ Íńïœmįñgś
Born Fritz Finch Senior *November 26, 1945 (age 69) *Danika Town, Illinois, United States, *'Home Straighten Carrier' The Ploice Newspaper, Kents Spiues (2000–present) *'Years active' 1954–present *'Height' 1.93 m Fritz Finch Senior (born November 26, 1945) was a better known is an actor before the Kennedy the PE Lessons Of Spelling Mastery Books For A and C, he went To Chicago City America, ßraight Known working. Straight Korea In 1967 he maded the Kents of Clark Before he was in primary school In Year 4F , until he went to the office for a Kent S.R.C Message for a height and a flight until he has in American Languge. Early Life His public was in 1955, he said that he is gonna work. He started in 1954. He moved to Las Vegas In Nevada, he recorded a radio in 1961 Talk about How To Kill a Mocking Bird, until he studied From 1971 he was at work In Berlin Hospital. He makes a lots of Jobs. Doing a Job From 1954 he appears in Underwater Front, he was an actor Of Lyle Nprargett, Until 1959, he went to sent Vinnies for a work to for a Jobling, he suffixes dedicated The Kentedwonxåm, he was a job in 1963, he works 10,74810365 timesaver ago, he was an know about To Kill A Mockingbird. In 1972 he was in England he faked the photo Of Alan Warren, he studied from 1974, he went 2 three jobs until he was at snt Vinnies for work in 1970, he studied thousands of times he wanted to kill a mockingbird until he straights for a job in 1975, he just went to Millersburg, Kentucky for a job until he went to Bar Bar, IIIindios for a job Kent,. Straight Carrier In 1980 he went for a job in a Office he talks about To Kill a Mockingbird, he went to work for a job, In May 7, 1999 he wants to work In Beijing From China until he works. For a to a job, until he studied In 1987 he works in Tampa Florida, until he was voted a Kents club. World War (2001) He worked to kill a mocking bird. Until he studied from Prelude To war, that's his own war to A job beforehand comes to a job. In May 7, 2001 he organise a Kent for a job untîl he worked for a war, he worked as a soidier injuring the war for working with Fritz Pfeffer, he start fighting the war In October 2001 he started a war fight, before that, we said the soidier job from a job Kentedwonxåm, he was studying a job, A work Job Another Year, World War 2 (2005) In March 15th 2005, the soildiers said before they come at 10 seconds. He also started the war again. He was a working soildier for a Kentedwonxåm Eastwood meets Him. He starts a war again before he Kentedwonxåm the most.,. World War 3 (2013) He went to work before until he fighter the war. His soldiers worked in November 15th 2013, he Kentedwonxåm the most until he starts a Jobling for a klarkinsdçamania meeting. He Has a meeting with his soildiers. He Kensted the long time ago War 25 years ago. In December 13, 2013 he started the war again. Until he has a Jobling to do is an American Job.,.